


Bulletproof

by arnon_bleyheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, Letters, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnon_bleyheart/pseuds/arnon_bleyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He will always be your number one, and I’m number none.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulletproof

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This letter was written for other pairing but then i decided that this will be better as a stony letter. Enjoy!

I laid on the ground, my eyes void from any emotions. I feel dead inside, suffocated yet so full of air at the same time. I’m dead, yet I’m still walking. I feel like I’m falling, but I never hit the ground. I feel nothing, yet so much pain filled my heart , pulling me apart. With every hitch oh my breath, a sharp cold dagger pierced me through my heart, and I’m getting used to the pain. My mind so full ,yet so empty at the same time.

Where are you? I called to the black sky, cutting the cold air with my hoarse voice. You once said to me that you’re bulletproof, but you lied. Like you always did. Lies and deceit, just your trait. I’m sick of it.

White, all I see is white. Blue eyes and a lifeless soul, you’re not here anymore. The soil underneath me is wet. Why? Are you crying down there? Are you weeping like I am now? Have you finally regret leaving me? I’m here, you knw? I’m still here.

I wish you could take me with you, because I can’t bring myself to come to you.Take me, wherever you are, and don’t ever leave me again. I forgive you, I have since a very long time. For your lies, deceive, and trickery , for everything you’ve done to fuck up my mind.

Why must you leave first? Why can’t I leave first so you would know and understand how I felt? Even when you’re dead you’re selfish. I wanted to hit you, to shot you myself, and made you proof to me the trueness of your words. But it’s not, and I know it now.

Are you happy? With him? That man that took you from me, and now he’s with you, in heaven or in hell, I don’t know. I hate him, loathe him, and yet I envy him. He got to be with you until your last moment, maybe until forever down there. You even proposed to him, and kissed him so sweetly. He will always be your number one, and I’m number none.

Nothing in my power can fix this, whatever this is. You’re down there, I’m up here. I’m too late. But maybe …….. just maybe if I worked hard enough, and pray hard enough , God will grant my wish.

Take me with you, please.


End file.
